memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
D7 class
The D7 class battle cruiser was a 23rd century warship that was originally designed by the Klingons that was also utilized by the Romulans during the late-2260s. History The D7 class Klingon battle cruiser served as the backbone of the Klingon Imperial Fleet for several years during the 23rd century. ( remastered, etc.) By 2267, they were prominently featured in the Klingon-Federation Cold War, where they posed a serious threat to the security of Starfleet and the Federation. ( ; ) The Romulan Star Empire later began using the same the design by 2268. ( ) to explain the Romulan use of D7s.}} The battle cruiser began to replace the D7 class during the 2270s. The D7 was finally "retired decades" prior to 2377. ( ; ) Interest in these vessels by the Federation continued to appear well into the 2370s, as data on this class was commonly found within numerous Starfleet files. ( ; ) Technical data Physical arrangement The D7 class was almost predatory in its appearance, with a spread-wing primary hull, long neck and head-like command pod. The early Romulan variants had a large bird-of-prey design painted on the hull, identical to what was found on the Bird-of-Prey. ( ) Other Romulan D7s had red and yellow feather-like detailing painted on the upper wing and nacelle pylon. ( ) The bulk of the ships overall mass was incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge was located on the bulbous head, which was separated from the aft section by a relatively thin neck that flared out into the wings. Jutting from below these wings were a pair of outboard warp nacelles. The ship's impulse engines were located on the caudal section of the ship. ( ) This design had evolved from a classic design lineage dating back well into the 22nd century with the early D5 class battle cruisers. ( ) In terms of dimensions, it was comparable in size to the Federation's starship. ( ) Tactical systems During the mid-23rd century, the D7 class posed a significant threat to the Federation with the classes impressive armament consisting of dual wing-mounted disruptor cannons, a forward-mounted phaser emitter, and a forward launcher capable of firing photon torpedoes as well as magnetic pulses, and a strong disruptor emitter, on Kohlar's battle cruiser.( ; ; ) Image:D7 disruptors, remastered.jpg|Firing disruptors Image:D7 firing magnetic pulse.jpg|Firing magnetic pulse Image:D7 firing phasers.jpg|Firing phasers Image:Kohlars battle cruiser firing.jpg|Firing photon torpedoes While often viewed as a threat to a Constitution-starship a D7 cruiser, under certain circumstances, it was possible for a Constitution to destroy a single D7 with a barrage of phaser fire. Following such an instance at the outbreak of the Federation-Klingon War in 2267, the USS Enterprise encountered a fleet of eight D7s, which was considered by Captain James T. Kirk to have superior odds. Despite these odds, Hikaru Sulu was confident the Enterprise could have defeated them. ( remastered) ]] In 2269, the Klingons developed a prototype weapon, described as a projected stasis field, which was first encountered on the by the Federation. The field could be projected in up to three different directions at one time. The weapon, which was extremely powerful, was capable of completely paralyzing an enemy vessel, including all its vital systems. It was however equally crippling to the firing ship itself. Ultimately, it was determined by the Federation that this was so impractical in standard combat, that it posed no real threat. ( ) By the late 24th century, these vessels were considered rather antiquated, and were identified as being inferior in firepower to a Federation starship. ( ) Cloaking device Like its predecessor, the Romulan Bird-of-Prey, the Romulan D7 was equipped with cloaking technology. Klingon ships were outfitted with cloaking devices as late as 2269. One of the first Klingon vessels to acquire the new technology was the . ( ; ) Propulsion systems colony]] Some Klingon ships in the 23rd century were equipped with an S-2 graf unit, which was roughly equivalent to the warp drives in the Federation's starships. The warp drive of the D7 enables it to reach the speed of warp 9. ( ; ) In addition, D7s impulse drive consisted of four-port engines, presumably giving the ship enhanced maneuverability at sublight speeds. ( remastered) Other systems Romulan D7s were outfitted with food synthesizers. ( ) Interior design Crew complement The average crew complement of a Klingon D7 was comparable to a Constitution-class, and consisted of around 430. ( ) Main bridge Referred to by the Romulans as "Control Central", the bridge was the nerve center of the D7 class. ( ) Image:D7 control central.jpg|Romulan Bridge, 2268 Image:Klothos viewscreen.jpg|Viewscreen of the D7 class Klothos, 2269 Image:D7_bridge-2,_Romulan.jpg|Romulan Bridge, 2270 Image:Kohlars battle cruiser bridge 1.jpg|Klingon Bridge, 2377 Image:Kohlars battle cruiser bridge 3.jpg|Klingon Bridge, 2377 Image:Kohlars battle cruiser viewscreen.jpg|Viewscreen, 2377 Conference room of the D7 class Klothos]] The conference room was used as a meeting place for the ship's senior staff for mission briefings. It contained a triangular table embossed with the emblem of the Klingon Empire, with each side of the table having its own set of chairs. Surrounding the table are various computer consoles. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named : * * ;Unnamed : * Unnamed D7 class starships ** Kang's battle cruiser ** Kohlar's battle cruiser ** Kuri's battle cruiser Appendices Appearances * ** ( remastered version) ** ( remastered version) ** (2006 remastered version) ** ( remastered version) ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) * ** ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) * ** (LCARS graphic) ** (LCARS graphic) ** Background Name origins The term "D7" remained the speculated designation for the Klingon battle cruiser for many years, with origins rooting to an incident Gene Roddenberry recalls in The Making of Star Trek, which is linked to how he likened the cast's relationship to that of a family: I went to the stage one day, and they were all ready and waiting for me, because they knew I was really exhausted from some long rewrite sessions. As soon as I walked up to the set, Bill and Leonard blew a scene, but they blew it on purpose and began arguing very violently. Bill was shouting at the top of his voice, "Leonard! What do you mean saying this is a D-7 Klingon ship! It's a D-6!" Leonard shouted back, "No, you idiot, the D-6 has four doors over here and the D-7 only has two!" Bill immediately shouted back, "No, no, no – it's the other way around. You've got it all wrong." While all of this is going on, I'm standing there, beginning to get frustrated, watching the minutes tick by and mentally counting the money we're losing in expensive crew time, because the cameras aren't rolling. And as the argument continued, I'm thinking to myself, "What are they talking about? They've gone too far!" Then I remembered thinking that I should remember which is the D-6 or the D-7. Finally I couldn't stand it any more, and so I walked in between them and said, "Come on, fellows, it really doesn't matter. Let's get on with the scene." Then the whole crew broke up laughing. This was their way of saying to me, "Hey, time is not that serious. Relax a little." The designation was not actually referenced on screen until Star Trek's 30th anniversary, in the DS9 Season 5 episode . The designation would later be written into the VOY Season 7 episode "Prophecy" by Mike Sussman. Model The D7 class studio model was originally designed by Matt Jefferies. Its design was explored in the Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook (by Herbert F. Solow and Yvonne Fern Solow) where it was explained that in Jeffries' attempt to create the D7, he "had to design a ship that would be instantly recognizable as an enemy ship, especially for a flash cut. There had to be no way it could be mistaken for our guys. It had to look threatening, even vicious." Taking an aerodynamic approach to his design, he ultimately "modeled it on a , both shape and color, and that's why it looks as it does in the original series." Ironically, the model was not commissioned by the producers for the show who had to contend with severe budget cuts during the third season, but resulted firstly from the wish of kit producer AMT/Ertl to do a follow-up of their highly successful Enterprise model kit. Under their exclusivity agreement they would manufacture a master model for shooting purposes as they had done with the Galileo studio model. The ship's design was perfected by the twenty-fourth sketch on . The sketch was then sent to American Model Toy Corporation (AMT), and under personal supervision of Jefferies produced 2 "master tooling models" of which one was turned over to the Howard Anderson Company for final detailing and filming stock footage to be used in the show. In order to make maximum use of their new nifty model, the producers decided to use it wherever possible in the remainder of the third season of TOS and so the new model first appeared as a Romulan battle cruiser in "The Enterprise Incident". The original model for the D7 was given (hand delivered by Dorothy Fontana) on to the along with the tiny model of the USS Enterprise. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 9, pages 69-70 and Star Trek; Giant Poster Book, Issue 10, 1977). The original studio model was originally finished by the Howard Anderson Company in a multi-colored paint scheme (light green and gray), but that scheme was obscured by studio lighting conditions, resulting in what appeared to be a blue-gray overall color on screen. This impression was reinforced by the box art of the release of the D7 kit by AMT. In 1977 the model was returned to Paramount Pictures for intended use in the Star Trek: Phase II television project where it received a new paint job (gray, dark green and metal blue). However it was quickly decided that the model would not stand up to the requirements television standards of the late 70's demanded and especially not to the big screen requirements when Phase II ''was upgraded to a major movie project. By then the decision had been made to have Magicam build a new, more detailed larger scale model of the D7 (reminiscent of the model Greg Jein would later build for ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine). Construction on this model was in progress when further necessary refinement for movie purposes, resulted in this model eventually becoming the . http://www.modelermagic.com/?p=1722 With no further use for the original television studio model, it was send back to the Smithsonian and was still in its new paint scheme, when Ed Miarecki undertook a major renovation on the model in 1991. He repainted the model in a blue-gray mono colored scheme as was normally perceived by television audiences. http://www.modelermagic.com/?p=8656 The second "master tooling model" was handed over to the studio a short time later when AMT was done with it. It received the same finishing touch as the first model and was apart from a very slight detailing difference on the end of the warp engines indistinguishable from the first one (exactly 2 times the size of the AMT model kit). Although slated to be also used for filming it was never used as such and ended up in Gene Roddenberry's office for awhile. Roddenberry gave the model away and it changed hands several times before finally auctioned off in a "Profiles in History"-auction in March 2006 for $65,000. http://atomiccity.yuku.com/topic/528 http://www.ketzer.com/PIH_Auction24.html In , a new model of the D7-class, IKS Gr'oth, was created by Greg Jein for DS9's "Trials and Tribble-ations." While referenced, but not seen, in the original version of the "Trouble with Tribbles," the model featured an amalgam of detail from both the Original Series model and the K't'inga-class seen in . The newer model bore a pale green coloration, in line with future Klingon vessels. Yet another model of the Gr'oth, this time built entirely digitally, was created for the "remastered" version of numerous TOS episodes listed above. In regards to this model, during those appearances, Michael Okuda noted that "the Klingon ship was basically in two forms. In early episodes, when it was very small on the screen, it was the original version of the ship, which had essentially no surface detail. In "The Enterprise Incident," "Elaan of Troyius," and "Day of the Dove," the ship was reworked somewhat to add surface texture. And, of course, in "The Enterprise Incident" we added the Romulan bird markings." Inconsistencies In writing the DS9 Season 7 episode, "Once More Unto the Breach", Ronald D. Moore stated that he intentionally included a nod to The Animated Series by means of a reference to the TAS Season 1 episode "The Time Trap". http://web.archive.org/web/20041205073940/http://www.starfleetcom.net/lcars/rdm981027.htm In this reference, the elderly Kor recalled the time when he commanded the Klothos during the Battle of Caleb IV, a vessel he described as being "one of the old D-5 cruisers." While the reference the cloaking device-equipped Klothos matched the Klothos that appeared in "The Time Trap", the design itself had actually appeared as a slight variant of the D7 class, rather than the D5 class design that was later introduced in the ENT Season 2 episode . The designation of the Klingon battle cruiser that appear in the VOY Season 7 episode "Prophecy" was misidentified in the script during the ship's appearance. Writer Mike Sussman later explained the mistake in a response to an article. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/klingon-battlecruiser.htm He assumed that the physical model built by Jein from "Trials and Tribble-ations" could be reused in the episode. However all the effects were apparently to be computer generated. To his knowledge, a CGI version of Jein's D7 did not exist at the time and it would have cost a fair amount of money to design one. Had Sussman been aware of this, he would have simply changed the script. As a result, this usage may be interpreted as a transitional predecessor to the K't'inga in the D7 lineage. External links * * Klingon/Romulan Battle Cruiser at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to Animated Star Trek] * Category:Klingon starship classes Category:Romulan starship classes de:D7-Klasse ja:D7級